Daughter
by vampmaniacxox
Summary: "That's it! I must be hallucinating again. Though I much preferred the one with the bunny-rabbit." Jane receives a letter telling him to meet at his Malibu House, alone. He doesn't know who its from and is surprised when he finds his daughter there. It must be another hallucination. Right...? Rated T because I'm not sure where it will lead. Reviews appreciated! :) x
1. Chapter 1

'Dear mister Jane, I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grabbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child.'

Now, when ever he looks back at that moment, the moment he opened the door to the end of his life, things are as clear as they ever were, all the details are there just as they always have been; but then again, he was in a fit of shock and hysteria at the time so maybe his memory isn't as great as it could've been.

* * *

_That's it! I must be hallucinating again. Though I much preferred the one with the bunny-rabbit._

They stood in silence for an awful long time, the girl, with long blonde hair green eyes remained perched quite comfortably on the kitchen cabinet.

It was Patrick that broke the silence ''You look different than you did last time''.

There was a moment more silence whilst the girl seemed to process what had been said.

"Well ten years will do that to someone." the girl replied, in a tone that seemed too rough for her.

The consultant observed the girl; her skin was too pale, her hair not brushed; she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was tight on her face, she looked much older than Patrick knew she was.

Jane regarded the situation for a second and spied a plain wooden chair where there hadn't been one before in the middle of the dinning area.

''Sit down Patrick.''

The man was delayed in his compliance but did as he was told when he looked at the girl and realised that the statement was an order as opposed to an offer or request. Normally he was objective to being told what to do, but he was intrigued by this latest cognitive development.

He made his way over to the chair and sat down finding that the wood was worn and too hard to be comfortable.

They both watched each other for another long while. The girl seemed to grow sad and Jane saw anger developing in her eyes. She seemed to grow uncomfortable where she was sat and started shifting her weight, her hands clenching in and out of fists.

Jane didn't like this, he didn't want to see her like this.

"Why are you sad? You're not normally sad." asked Jane sincerely.

The girl looked offended and her features turned spiteful.

"Normal?"

She looked about the room in disbelief at his comment.

"How would you know what's normal for me? You don't know me!"

Her breathing quickened and she appeared to be working herself up, the girl could no longer confine herself to her perch and pushed herself from it.

She swung a hand at Jane's face but he caught her wrists, stopping the assault.

"How could you possibly know anything about me! Only _he _knows me! You haven't seen me since I was a kid!"

Jane had had enough and he used all of his weight (for she was a lot stronger than she looked) to force her to the ground.

"Stop it!"

The girl struggled but he kept her down.

"Stop it Charlotte! It's not meant to be like this! Its never been like this!You're just in my head!"

"Now, now Patrick. Do you really believe that?"

The words came from behind him and Patrick's stomach sank.

He loosened his grip on Charlotte's wrists as she stilled.

"Father!" called the girl excitedly to the man across the room, a smile plastered on her face. "You came!"

"Hello Patrick." greeted the man from the doorway, dismissing Charlotte's calls.

Jane turned to the man, finding him clad in a black robe and a mask.

"Hello Red John", he said so breathlessly that the name barely came out at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the followers and reviews! I hope I don't let you guys down! :)**

**Oh and I don't own the Mentalist :( But I do have it on DVD :) xx**

21 hours earlier:

The team were in the car park, they had finally gotten back to CBI HQ after a case across state and were absolutely exhausted.

"How did you know?" asked Van Pelt, cutting through the sleepy silence that had enveloped every member of the team for about an hour or two.

"He already told us how he knew it was Warren." Rigsby chipped in sleepily.

"Ah no what Grace is actually referring to a trick I performed for her earlier." Patrick corrected.

"Trick?" Rigsby asked inquisitively.

"How did you do it?" Van Pelt asked again, slightly frustrated at being ignored by Jane who was now un-buckling his seat belt and attempting to exit the vehicle.

"My goodness its like I'm your mother instead of your boss sometimes." Lisbon chastened, and both Van Pelt and Rigsby sighed in defeat, for not getting an answer from Patrick, and shame, for having acted like children.

Jane was already unlocking his blue Citroen by the time the rest of the team had sleepily exited the CBI mini-van.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lisbon directed at Jane as she walked across the parking lot to him.

Jane rolled down his window, "'m tired, paperwork can wait till tomorrow". He added an exaggerated yawn for effect.

"Oh no you don't...hey!"

The windows had been rolled up and the man inside was indicating that he could not hear her even though he obviously could.

Lisbon sighed, exhausted from a long weeks work, the professional homicide detective decided she really couldn't be bothered to fight him any more.

Patrick reversed the car playfully, making Lisbon jump back even though she wasn't really in any danger.

Lisbon watched after the Citroen until Cho approached her. "So what are we gunna do."

Lisbon looked over her team, all exhausted and all looked like they could do with a long hot bubble bath and a good nights sleep. "Go home." The three agents seemed to perk up just a bit as they said their 'thank yous' and 'good nights'.

"Just make sure you're here bright and early tomorrow morning and ready for a heap of paperwork!" She called to the team, just as they were all about to buckle into their respective vehicles. There was a dull chorus of 'Yes boss' and everyone drove off for a good nights sleep.

Little did they know, it was the only good nights sleep they would have in a long, long while.

**Sorry about the flash back chapter after the ''cliff hanger'' on the last chapter :) And for the cheesy last line haha :) Forgive me? :) I don't know whether I should continue the story on from this chapter or if I should dart in between the present (Chapter 1) and the past (This Chapter- Chapter 2?) Reviews appreciated! :) xx **


End file.
